The Summer Rain
by InfinitePatronus
Summary: Hermione goes on a camping trip and is visited by a very muchly changed person. When she heads back to school, will they understand? PG subject to change. R&R!
1. Summer To Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story. I think Rowling even owns Hermione's parents. The plot is my own, the songs belong to whoever wrote them, it says in the story. I do not know who said the quote, hence the 'Unknown.' Enjoy and review please!!!

****

****

**The Summer Rain**

"You don't love a woman because she is beautiful; she is beautiful because you love her."

–Unknown

"I'd practice all the things I'd say

To tell you how I feel.

And when I finally get my chance

It all seems so surreal.

Cause from the first time I saw you,

I only thought about you.

I didn't know you

I wanted to hold on to

The things you'd never say to me...

...And now you got me thinkin 'bout

The first time that I met you.

Standing in a crowded room

But I could only see you.

And I hope my words will get through

Cause now I can't forget you.

I wanna tell you

If only I could reach you,

And make you feel this way."

–"On and On" Good Charlotte

The day was bright and sunny. Perfect weather for a camping trip out in the woods behind Hermione Granger's new house. Her parents had already given her permission (which was a surprise in itself) and her mum had even helped her pack a tent and some other stuff for the next two days. She would head out after lunch that day.

For the most part, lunch was uneventful. When the time came for Hermione to leave, her parents accompanied her out to the backyard. They started going through the 'Be careful!' and 'Call if you need anything!' lecture, handing her their cell phone. She smiled, telling them she knew and she'd be fine. She charmed her bags to follow after her and headed off into the lightly wooded backyard of her newly acquired property.

It took her only about half an hour walk before she found what she thought was the perfect site. It was a clearing at least twenty five feet in diameter, in a weird kind of circle shape. Surrounded by six foot tall reeds all the way around, it was secluded, yet open, both at the same time.

Pulling out her wand, she set it to work unpacking and setting up her tent. When everything was as she wanted, she sat back, leaning against a large log she had dragged over, and took it all in. The sun was midway between noon and setting. So it was, what, between four or five? She wasn't sure, as she hadn't brought her watch with her. She hadn't wanted it. When she was sure she was done for then, she fished through her bag and retrieved the cell phone. She called her parents, to let them know she had found a spot and she was ok.

"Yeah mum, I'll be careful, I promise," she spoke into the phone.

"Alright dear. Call us in the morning when you wake," her mother replied, voice scratchy through the phone.

"I will. Love you mum."

"Love you too, dear."

Then the line went dead. Hermione smiled, knowing her dear mum meant well. She put the cell phone away and pulled out a book, Quidditch Through The Ages. She was determined to learn, even if it meant not being able to read other books, like The Book of Advanced Potions-Making. Although, she remembered, she had brought that anyway, just in case. She had finished the required reading and essays for Hogwarts already. Because, what else had she had to do? Pack? That had only taken half a day, thanks to her wand and Professor Flitwick's class, Charms.

She had gotten through half the book in an hour. Big as it was, she was reading fast. The book wasn't too interesting, but she was determined to read it. A few minutes later, she noticed that a shadow had fallen over her and the book. A shadow that had in fact been there for ten minutes in total. But she didn't know that. Picking up her head, she looked straight forward. The shadow disappeared somewhere behind her. Looking off in the direction, she tried to determine what it was. Couldn't have been the tree, that was a few hundred feet away, and the sun wasn't in the right position for that, though it would be in the morning.

Shrugging it off, Hermione returned to her book. Not five minutes later, the shadow came back. Her head darted up, catching a glance of a streak of black across the sky as it disappeared again. Puzzled, this time she stood up, trying to get a glance at whatever it was. She squinted her eyes against the slowly setting sun and could faintly make out a person. On a broom. So someone was watching her. Making a bad point of spying on her. Well, she would certainly catch them, wouldn't she?

Sitting back down with a smirk, she picked up her book and got through two more chapters before the person showed back up. She was starting to think they weren't going to come back, but the soft swishing noise overhead alerted her that indeed, they had. Due to the new position of the sun, the person's shadow didn't fall across her. But she knew they were there, hovering right over her. She slowly set her book down. They lowered their broom. She stood up. The lowered a few more feet. She looked up just as.....he darted behind the reeds. She turned to where he had disappeared.

"I know you're there," Hermione called after picking up her wand, just to be safe. "Come out and show yourself."

There was movement in the reeds and she saw the top of a platinum blond head before he emerged. She judged he was at least 6'1", maybe 6'2". Of course, he had bright platinum blond hair which shone in the glowing sun. As he emerged from between the reeds, Hermione's breath caught.

In plain black pants and a fitted black t-shirt, Hermione could tell he was fit. Really fit. He was **extremely** well-toned, his rippling muscles showing through the material. He wasn't too big, but fit enough to take her breath away. When she looked up at him, she saw the most beautiful blue eyes, speckled with silver. But then she saw his face, and a scowl covered her own.

"What's wrong? Hoping to see Scarhead? Weasel?" his cool voice asked, smooth and full of....no, there wasn't hate there. That wasn't hate.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly. Turning back to her site, she made her way to where she had been sitting. Draco set his broom down against the tent, then went to stand next to a crouching Hermione, who was trying the Muggle way to start a fire. He let out a laugh, watching her struggle with the kindling she had gone about collecting.

"If you think it's so funny, I'd like to see you try," she snapped at him. He reached for his wand, which was shoved into his back pocket. "...without your wand." He grimaced, then rolled his eyes as she finally got the fire started.

Hermione made a job of getting the fire roaring. After placing a few logs onto the fire, over the kindling, she stood up and looked at Draco.

"I thought I told you to go away," she stated, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, first you demand I show myself, then you tell me to go away. Whatever is a boy to think?" he asked, mocking confusion.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you already repulsed by my presence?" she spat at him. Why was he still there? Oh no, maybe he was planning something. Paranoid, she started looking around, half expecting Crabbe and Goyle and whoever else to jump out at her.

"Calm down. I'm alone," he said, his trademark smirk planting itself onto his face as he looked at her over his shoulder. Great. Alone. Like that was any better. "And as for your presence, it has yet to be repulsive after spending a month with only my father at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione scowled at him, not sure of how to answer him. Really, when one of your worst enemies tells you that your company isn't repulsive, what do you say?

She turned away from Draco and looked up to the sky. How had she let the sun set and not known? Damn Draco. The sky was already darkening. She was happy she had started the fire when she did. Sitting down closer to the fire, she picked up her book. He wasn't going to distract her.

"You're reading?!" he asked incredulously, looking down at her. Then again...

"Yes, I'm reading. If you have a problem with it, go home," she snapped, then immediately felt guilty. A small amount of pain flashed across his face and he turned back to the fire. Hermione sighed and let out softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't expect you to be nice to me," he replied rather bitterly.

"Me either, but it seems you won't be going away any time soon, and I'm really not in the mood to fight with you..." she said, trailing off.

"Good, I don't want to fight, either."

Hermione was shocked. Putting down her book, she stood up and looked at him, moving carefully. The light had gone out, the sun completely set, and stars were already starting to sprinkle the sky.

The firelight was blazing against Draco's body, illuminating him from the tips of his hair (which looked like it was glowing, hanging tousled around his face) to the very tips of his toes. He had crammed his hands deeply into his pockets and was staring deeply into the fire. Hermione was sad to notice that his eyes had diminished to a cool grey. He was deep in thought. Wait, she was sad? What the hell? Well...she had to admit...he had beautiful eyes.

Seconds later, she was reaching her hand up, touching his arm in a comforting gesture. Well, that's what it was supposed to be. But as soon as her fingertips touched his bare arm, she thought she could feel sparks. Literal sparks. His skin felt as if it were on fire right there under her fingers. Just the feeling of her touching him.

'Damnit, no,' he thought. 'This isn't going to happen.' But he knew damn well it would happen whether he wanted it to or not. And to tell the truth, he wasn't completely disgusted with the idea, either. Maybe, just maybe, he could live with it. He would damn well try.

Hermione stepped back from him. Could just lightly touching him have had that much of an effect on her? It was surprising. Amazing. Completely unexpected. And not unwelcome, either, she realized. Wait, what was happening to her? No, she didn't need an answer to that. She knew.

"Malfoy..." she called out softly over the crackle of the fire, smiling slightly that his eyes had reverted back to their normal blue and silver.

"Granger..." he replied, though neither said anything else. And for awhile, they didn't know what to say, either. But did anything really need to be said? The answer was that a lot still needed to be said. Quite a lot. And Draco started sometime later.

"You know, I've changed. Since the end of school," he spoke softly in his own deep, husky, sweet voice. Hermione found herself closing her eyes, taking in his voice, his words. She sighed and opened them, looking at him. His eyes stayed on the fire.

"I know," she replied simply. "I know you have." It was a touchy subject, and she was afraid to push him too far. But she wanted to know. She wanted to hear from him. She had to talk to him. He knew she wanted to know. She was finding herself more and more attracted to him. And that in itself could prove to be lethal.

Without moving, Draco began to talk, seemingly to the fire. "My mother left right after I returned to the Manor from Hogwarts. Apparently, my father had been missing for a few months and she wanted to go after him. She wanted to know where he was. I knew it was useless, hopeless. She would never find him. She still hasn't, because she hasn't come home. He returned about a month ago. I haven't seen her since June. As I was saying, he returned, and blamed me. He said I sent my mother away, that I didn't want her around anymore. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. It was my father whom I was wishing were gone. I found myself wondering where she was at night. If she were even still alive. My father was getting more and more mad by the day. He was doing things unlike him, although I guess he was always sadistic like that. I've been having a lot of fun trying to cover up the bruises he left me with. I'd die for it to stop. I want it to. But, hell, I want too many things that are out of my damn reach."

To say that Hermione was stunned at Draco's speech would have been an understatement. 'So the cold hearted bastard has feelings after all,' she thought, then found herself mentally scolding herself for being cruel. Here he was, telling her things that he probably hadn't told anyone else, and she was saying cruel things about him.

Would the flames give him his answer? Could they? More importantly, could she? Was she willing to give him what he needed as he stood there and so plainly asked? She knew she was. He knew that if she was, he was willing to accept it. Which is why the next course of events confused him so much.

She stepped out in front of him, blocking him from the fire. He could see in her eyes that she was offering him everything he wanted. Comfort he needed. He sighed.

"Look, Draco..." she began, and his hand came up to her arm, moving her out of his way. He left the security of the blazing fire to go towards his broom.

Hermione was deeply confused. She followed him over to where it had been propped against her tent. Her shoulders drooped a little to see that his eyes no longer reflected the dancing flames in them. But they were still as mysterious as ever.

"What's wrong? What are you...?" she asked somewhat frantically. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground lightly, only so he was floating eye-to-eye with her.

"Say it one more time..." he requested, his voice barely audible and his face merely inches from hers. She knew exactly what he was asking.

"...Draco..." she let out in a breathy voice. He closed his eyes, savoring it for a moment before zipping off and back to his house.

The next day Hermione spent in contemplation on what was going on with Draco. What had he left? What was it he really wanted? Was he just playing with her? Shrugging it off for awhile, she went about eating and finished Quidditch Through The Ages. At least now she knew the main idea to quidditch. It was a start.

It wasn't until later that night things would get interesting. There was a threat of a rain storm, and Hermione was ecstatic. She loved summer showers. Her parents had decided to go out that night, so Hermione was completely and truly on her own. Not that it mattered, she liked being along sometimes.

She hadn't started a fire. It would have been pointless. And she didn't want to create one with her wand when it was going to rain. Instead, she was lying on her back, on the ground, waiting for the rain to start. It was already pitch black out, and she found it peaceful for an already troubled mind...

Draco had left the party fifteen minutes ago. Smart move on his part. His stupid father was having another one of those posh parties for all the well-to-do purebloods. He'd be damned if he stayed in there and let the Pansy Parkinson look-a-likes fawn all over him. No, he needed escape. He needed security. He needed salvation. And who was he headed to? That blasted Granger, with her smooth brown hair, which she'd seemed to tame, her almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes, beautiful body, curves in all the right places. Smiles that could make any guy go crazy. A laugh to fill the sky. Her perfect mouth, and fingers that inflamed his skin. Well, damn her for being so beautiful and smart and perfect.

He was sure he was walking in the right direction, though there was no way to tell. Just as he was beginning to think he was lost, he caught sight of the big tree...and the heavens seemed to open up. Rain poured down in blankets, drenching him from head to toe in a matter of seconds. Damn the rain. He trudged on.

As he neared the site, he could hear lighthearted giggles and his heart skipped a beat. Smiling, he knew he was getting closer as he walked on. My, she sure sounded like she was having fun. Entering the campsite, he stopped dead and took in the sight before him. There was Hermione, twirling in circles with her arms held out, her face tilted up towards the sky. Her blue tank top was well soaked through, as were her jeans, but she didn't seem to care. And Draco certainly didn't. He just stood there and watched until she noticed him, which wasn't long.

She stopped twirling, dropping her hands to her side. Staring at him, she realized she was holding her breath. Who wouldn't be? She could understand the lack of air at the sight of the guy standing in front of her. Well, white shirt on a well-toned body definitely does a guy good. The button-up shirt was un-buttoned at the top, and the sleeves rolled up. It stuck to his every toned muscle perfectly, like it was pasted on by Merlin himself. The black dress pants were most likely soaked, but she didn't care about those. It was his upper half she was staring at. His biceps under the shirt, pecs showing through, and washboard abs. Well hot damn! She wanted to run over to him, run her hands over those abs as he held her with his toned arms. She wanted him to whisper into her ear with his sweet, deep voice. She wanted him to kiss her. Then, she realized...she wanted him to love her.

Yes, she couldn't deny that he was devilishly handsome. No, there was no getting around that.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern after finally breaking out of her trance. But Draco hadn't. She moved a few steps towards him, worried. He just continued to stare. "Draco?"

"...Hermione," he said, closing the distance between them. He only looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her close, and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Nothing could have prepared her for this. But it was just right. She found herself kissing him back as her hands snaked up his back and grabbed his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss.

She could feel the rain pouring over her face, against their lips. She could taste the rain water on his lips. They tasted sweet, she noticed, mingling with the salty rain. Wonderfully sweet nonetheless, and completely tempting. Not to mention forbidden.

She couldn't give it up, even though she knew she should. Half of her screamed that she shouldn't be kissing him, the logical side. The other half, the far more important side, was telling her to hold on, pull him closer, kiss him harder, add some tongue. Oh, no, wait, he got to it before her. Yes, that was his tongue in her mouth.

She practically melted against him, leaning her weight on him. He could hold her, she wasn't worried. His arms around her waist tightened and he held her closer as his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. Damn, she tasted soo good. He couldn't let go, not that he wanted to. But he couldn't. He just couldn't let this feeling of pure bliss go. The feeling that no matter what, everything would be alright.

They broke apart for air and something flickered in Draco's eyes. Hermione looked up at him. She knew what he was contemplating. Was this right? Would it last? And more importantly, what would other people think? His arms fell a little slack on her waist as he back up the slightest bit, confusion written all over his face.

"Hermione, I..." he began searching her eyes for answers to the questions he didn't know.

"Oh, Draco, just shut up," she whispered, leaning up against him and kissing him one more time. He had to savor everything. The feel of her body pressed so tightly against his, the feel of his arms around her waist, while her hands tangled through his dripping hair. The taste of her sweet lips, mixed with the rain as they kissed again. And again.

He would never forget this night, never could, even if he knew it wasn't going to last. A sweet summer fling. Nothing more. Even if he wanted it to be more. There were things in the world that wouldn't allow it. Even if he could possibly be in love and not know it. Well, damn.

"Summer air reminds me of

All the feelings of your love

And what it was like

When we were together

Walking all along the beach

You were never far from my reach

And you held me

Through the stormy weather

And I, I wanna fall in love tonight

And I remember when you said

Everything is gonna be alright

Laying in the summer grass

You told me not to talk so fast

As I told you

How I feel

You made me feel right at home

You told me I was not alone

And you knew

Just how I'd feel

I know we talked about it

I just can't get around it

I just want one more night with you

October air reminds me of

All the seasons of your love

And what it was like

When we were together

The smell of fall was every where

And though it seems I just don't care

Cause now You've gone away.

And I, I wanna fall in love tonight

And I remember when you said

Everything is gonna be alright

I wanna fall in love

Tonight."

–"Seasons" Good Charlotte

There it is! I was maybe thinking about continuing this into their last school year...i don't know. Yes, I know they're not supposed to use magic out of school, this was just for the purpose of the story. But if you want more of this, review, let me know. I'll think about it in the mean time.....

**(Gweludolie)**


	2. Train of Thoughts

**Hint: Never stop writing in the middle of a paragraph and expect to know exactly what you were thinking a month later when you go to finish a chapter. It sucks.**

**Sorry this all took so long, cause I still don't know where this is all going, but I now have an idea. Any plot ideas? PLEASE send them to me, I'll love you forever. Thanx to all of the few reviewers I had and the friends who egged me on to continue this. Enjoy! **

**.:Gweludolie:.**

**Chapter 2 - Train of Thoughts**

Hermione walked through the barrier with her trunk, excited to be back on Platform 9 3/4. She felt a bit sad at the prospect, since it was her last time to ride the train to Hogwarts. Sure, she'd get to ride it back, but it just wasn't the same. She was elated to be back amongst wizards. It just wasn't the same as when she was home. She enjoyed the time spent with her parents, but nothing was the same as being around her friends and heading to school. Yes, she was excited about heading back to school. What else was new?

Neither Ron nor Harry were to be seen yet, but then again, she was early. So, instead, she decided she'd stow her trunk away on the train, then come back out and watch for them. By that time, they'd most likely be there, with the rest of the Weasley clan. Seeing as how she hadn't gotten a chance to visit the Burrow this past summer, she'd be happy to see them all. Especially Ron, as she'd had a thing for him since she couldn't remember when.

Heading to the Head's compartment, she grimaced. Yes, she knew who the Head Boy was, and as she opened the door, her grimace grew. He was already sitting there, reading a magazine. He looked relaxed, but was sitting in such a way that made sure his chest was puffed out, displaying his Head Badge. Seeing him there reminded her of things she'd sworn to forget. A time she couldn't stand to remember. Words she didn't want to hear.

"Well, lookie who it is," he drawled from behind his magazine, not even bothering to look up from his reading material. He didn't need to look to know. He could sense it by the way she had walked in. Sure of herself and her surroundings.

She didn't answer him, only hoisted her trunk into the overhead compartment and left again. She didn't need that, not now. She was ready for an easy ride to Hogwarts, she was in a good mood. She didn't need Malfoy to spoil that for her. And she didn't need him telling Ron and Harry anything. She could tell them on her own, without his help. She just wasn't sure she wanted them to know.

As she stepped off the train and back onto Platform 9 3/4, she spotted a bright, flaming red head bobbing over the other heads of the crowd, followed by a shorter jet black head. Her face split into a huge grin and she sprinted forward into the crowd, ready to meet them there. It wasn't a few feet before Ron ran straight into her, obviously not watching where he was going.

"Oof! Oi, Ron, watch where you're going next time!" Hermione exclaimed from the floor. He gave her a sheepish grin and helped her off the floor, not letting her go once she was up but pulling her into a huge hug.

"'Mione! We've missed you. How was your holidays?" he asked, finally letting her go. Harry stepped up next and hugged her as well, also greeting her much the same way as Ron did.

"The holidays were great, my family moved into a new house closer to the wizarding community. I told you, remember?" she asked as she lead them back onto the train. Maybe she didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley. She did want to make it to Hogwarts on time, and by just saying hi to Ron's mother, she knew that would be impossible.

The boys led her to an empty cart at the very back of the train, meaning that Hermione would have to walk the whole length of the train to make it back to the Head's compartment. Wonderful. But that would mean she wouldn't have to spend as much time in there with Malfoy. And spending more time with him could mean bad things for her. She didn't want to have to be around him, for obvious reasons. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. It was a summer fling.

Though, she couldn't stand sitting in that compartment with Harry and Ron, no matter how much she'd missed them. Especially when Mandy Brocklehurst, of Ravenclaw, came in to sit with them. Hermione had never had a problem with Mandy, but they had never been friends either. Hermione had always spent so much time with her studies that she didn't have many other friends outside of Gryffindors. It was always easier to befriend her house mates. She sometimes felt a bit intimidated at the thought of making friends with people out of her comfort zone.

And then her thoughts drifted to Malfoy. He was definitely out of her comfort zone. He was a hop, a skip, and a jump out of her comfort zone, so what the hell had she been thinking over the summer. That had to be it. She wasn't thinking. It was the fresh air and the rain and the sun, she had just been overwhelmed by how much she loved being outside.

She barely seemed to register what was happening when Mandy came in and sat down between herself and Ron, smiling at everyone. Over the past few years, Hermione and Ron had shared a common liking towards each other that had always gone a little past friendship. Hermione herself was hoping that something would happen this year, and was prepared to say something to him if he didn't come forward first. At least, that was the plan until Mandy had come in. And now, Hermione didn't know what to do.

Staying in the compartment seemed to not be a good idea. Ron and Mandy were grinning at each other in this really odd way and Harry and Ginny were as well. Hermione expected it of them, but not Ron and Mandy. This was all new to her. Obviously, something had happened over the summer that Ron had failed to mention to her. And now, things didn't look too good. She couldn't say she was mad, though, right? Because she had done the same thing. Ron and Harry just hadn't found out yet, and sitting in that compartment that day, Hermione decided they wouldn't.

She was sure her and Malfoy could come up with an agreement or something. He most likely didn't want his friends to find out about him spending part of his summer with a Gryffindor, let alone Hermione Granger, and she didn't want her friends to find out she spent it with a Slytherin, let alone Malfoy. And maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to explain it too much to him, he'd get the picture himself. She hoped.

She'd been there long enough, she figured, smiling and nodding and looking like she was paying attention. So, Hermione stood up and politely excused herself, saying that Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to the Heads in the Head compartment via the floo network. They all seemed surprised that Malfoy and herself had a fire place in their compartment, which they didn't in actuality, but they were too stupid to realize it was impossible. Harry gave her an odd look that seemed to ask if she were feeling alright, but she pretended she didn't see it and left.

It was horrible, but she started to hope on the long way back that the walk were shorter and she could already be back in the compartment with Malfoy. It would be better than sitting there and watch Ron and Mandy flirt with each other, when Ron knew Hermione liked him. Sometimes she wondered why boys were so stupid. Well, fine then, if that's how he wanted it, she would let it go. No big deal, right?

She entered the Head compartment and walked in, completely ignoring Malfoy as she went into her bag and pulled out a book. He seemed to be watching her, but she couldn't tell as he was still reading that blasted magazine. She knew she had to talk to him at some point, but the longer she could put it off, the better. Just as she picked up her book however, he opened his mouth. Bad timing, really.

"Trouble with Pothead and the Weasel?" he asked, though not sounding really interesting anyway.

"Not that it's any of your business, but kind of," she replied. He didn't put down his magazine and she didn't put down her book, but neither were reading.

"Well, what do you expect, hanging around with two idiots like them?" he asked nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Not that she saw or anything.

"I know, tell me about it. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in their heads," she responded in a slightly exasperated tone. His eyebrows shot up into his hair line, surprised that she was talking about her two best friends like this to him. Not that she saw that, either.

"Are you being serious?" he finally asked, and contemplated putting his magazine down to actually look at her. But that was probably a bad idea. "Why are they being idiots?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, just as there was a crash outside their compartment and a knocking on the door. Malfoy looked a bit surprised still as he got up quickly to open the compartment door.

"I thought they didn't allow idiots on the train, what do you want?" Malfoy drawled out, pointedly not looking at Hermione as he regarded said Weasel, who was lying on the ground and a bit red.

Ron stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at Malfoy. Looking around the ferret, he said to Hermione, "Can I get a minute or two?"

Malfoy turned back to Hermione and rolled his eyes at her, then made a motion of being hanged. She tried not to giggle as she got up, placing her book next to her and walking out. Malfoy snorted as Ron went out before her and she threw back a fleeting glance as she shut the door.

Ron stopped right outside the compartment, far enough away where he thought Malfoy couldn't hear them, and turned back to Hermione.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier, in the compartment, I was being stupid," he said, looking at his feet while Hermione stood there looking at him.

"It's alright, I just had a lot on my mind," Hermione replied. She wasn't really sure what to think of Ron's apology. He wasn't always the smartest person to think to apologize without being told. Harry must have known something was up. But he was apologizing all the same.

"No, I wasn't paying attention and I should have been, you know?" He told her, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his eyes trained on the carpeted floor of the hallway.

"Well, I told you, it's ok. Just don't do it again, ok?" she replied, still looking at him. He looked up with a little grin.

"I really like you Hermione," he said in a quiet voice, then leaned in slowly. Hermione saw it coming and she could feel her heart beating. And just like that, Ron kissed her. It was small, but it would do.

**Review PLEASE!!!! Thanks.**


	3. Exhilarating!

**DISCLAIMER: Same as always. If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

****

**Ok, so I realize this was a bit shorter, but I really had serious writer's block for awhile. Let me know what you think, I tried to get it out ASAP. I'm working on the next chapter already. If you have any ideas, comments, criticisms? Review, let me know.**

**.:Gweludolie:.**

She reentered the Head compartment, grin plastered to her face. Maybe she had been wrong about Ron and Mandy. Who was she kidding, or course she had been wrong. She had known the entire time that Ron had still liked her, he wouldn't do something like that to her. He had invited her back to their compartment, but she had told him she still needed to change into her robes and they were in here. She promised they'd see each other again, if not on the ride up to the castle at the feast.

She quickly grabbed her robes out of her trunk and walked back out before Malfoy could say anything to her. No need to wait and let him ruin her good mood, which he was sure to do. She took her time in the lavatory getting changed, the least amount of time she had to spend in that compartment the better. But she couldn't take too much time. She knew there were other girls waiting to get changed.

So, mostly against her will, she left the bathroom and headed back to her compartment. Malfoy was sure to be there, and ready with the comments. She didn't want to deal with it, but just thinking about it put her in a bad mood. They would kill each other before the end of the year.

"You look pretty happy. Tell me, do you like it when the Weasel tries to eat your face?" Malfoy drawled out. He was sitting in the same spot he had been earlier with the same magazine in front of his face. He had changed.

"If that's what you want to call it," Hermione replied in an airy tone. Whatever he threw at her, she didn't care. She wouldn't let him get to her.

"That's what he was doing. I didn't think you liked that, otherwise I would have..." he started, but stopped, putting his magazine down as Hermione cut him off.

"Don't start about that," she stated simply, moving about the compartment but never looking at him. She had to keep herself busy so his words wouldn't sink in.

"Oh, why not? You didn't seem to mind talking about it then," he commented. He could see color rising to her cheeks and he knew he'd struck a nerve. He'd got her thinking about something she had wanted to forget.

"Yea, well I was a different person then, wasn't I?" she asked, plopping down across from him with her book again. She knew they'd be at Hogsmeade soon, but she needed something to keep her mind occupied. Otherwise, she'd be reliving that night over and over and over again.

"I don't think you were. But what does my opinion mean to a lowly mudblood like yourself? More than you'll ever know," he said, ending in a whisper and going back to his magazine. Let that sink in.

Hermione and Malfoy got off of the train before any of the other students, directing them in an orderly line to the carriages as they started to pour out. Neither looked at each other as they called out for the students to keep moving. The tension between them was hidden, no one would be able to tell it was there, and that's how Hermione wanted it. Especially when she saw Harry and Ron approach her.

"'Mione!!! We'll save you a seat on our carriage!" Ron called out as he was pushed past her by the rest of the students.

"Don't, go on up, I'll see you in the Great Hall. I have to make sure everyone gets on a carriage," Hermione explained as Ron was pushed past her. He didn't get another word in as Harry dragged him to one of the carriages. Hermione watched as Ginny got in after them, then Mandy.

"Afraid you're little boyfriend isn't being loyal, mudblood?" Malfoy regarded from across her. Students were still coming out of the train in small groups and walking between them to the carriages. Only a few more left and they could leave.

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not worried about anything," Hermione retorted, stalking off to the last waiting carriage. The thestrals were patiently waiting for them to get in. They weren't as much of a shock to Hermione as they had been last year. After seeing Sirius fall into the curtain, she'd been able to see them. Malfoy didn't seem fazed. He'd always been able to see them, and they were nothing new. His father had bred one when he was a child.

"That's not what it looks like, but whatever. I really don't care," Malfoy retorted. What a lie.

"Yea, that's not what it sounds like," Hermione said and that was the last thing said between them as the carriage lurched forward and they made their last journey up to the school.

Hermione sat after the Sorting at the Head table with Malfoy and all the other teachers. It was Professor Dumbledore in the middle, then all the other teachers spread out on either side of him. At one end was Hermione. At the other was Malfoy. She had felt bad when Professor McGonagall had led them up to the Head table. She had told Ron she would sit with him.

From his spot at the Gryffindor table, he kept looking up at Hermione with questioning glances. Hermione could only give him a sorry glance and go back to her meal. Why she hadn't notice that the Head Boy and Girl sat at the Head's table wasn't her fault. This was the first year Dumbledore was trying this. Therefore, it wasn't her fault that she told Ron she'd see him. Actually, she had seen him, so she hadn't lied. But she still felt bad.

From the other side of the table, Malfoy kept looking at her with an eyebrow raised. He was obviously trying to get her riled up, but it wasn't going to be that easy. The fact that he was looking at her with those gorgeous silver eyes and racking a hand through his silky blond hair... No, she wouldn't think about him. Not anymore. That was over, a thing of the past, and she wouldn't go back. It was done and over and nothing was going to come of it anyway.

So why did she feel like something was going to happen? Like something should have happened between them already, because of what happened over the summer?

It didn't matter. She just had to keep telling herself that it was just a fling and that was all. She had to keep distance between herself and Malfoy. Otherwise, something out of line could happen, and the last think Hermione would need was to ruin a potential friendship. Because they had to be friends to be able to work together. That was what she figured and that was what would happen. If they hated each other, they'd never get anything done. And as exhilarating a row with Malfoy could be, she couldn't risk it.

Whoa, back up a second. Exhilarating? Where the bloody hell had that come from?? Every time they ended up having a row, she cam out of it shaking and unable to concentrate. That is, unable to concentrate on anything except what a prat Malfoy is.

This was all beginning to be too much. She dropped her head down to her meal, paying attention to pushing her fork around on her plate until the meal was over. Professor McGonagall interrupted her thoughts as the student's began to leave. Malfoy was standing with her.

"Miss Granger, if you'll follow me, I'll bring you and Mister Malfoy to your shared Dormitory."

SHARED DORMS?! AND COMMON ROOMS?! O bloody hell.

REVIEW please. I'll love you forever. Maybe.


End file.
